EnglandMoscow Omegle
by MZS6 Animarine
Summary: Gakuen Universe! The story begins with a story summary but that is mostly ignored. This is my second Omegle story, but this one happens to have some more background characters (such as the BTT), mud-wrestling gentleman, and a ball. Background 'Water and Oil', but it's not overwhelming so.


Hello and welcome to another Omegle special! I am rather happy with this one since it's a very unusual pairing, and it actually ended without a cliffhanger.

Most grammar mistakes were fixed in my reviews of it unless it was later mentioned in the story, and most on the conversation between the two of us was taken out for the purpose of not reveling the personality of my co-writer who might or might not be okay with that.

This conversation ended at around 2 A.M. in the morning, but it was worth it.

Like in my other Omegle fic, if my co-author happens to see this, then she or he is more then welcome to come forth if he/she so desires too.

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

**You and the stranger both like Hetalia.**

**Stranger:** Alexandra (Moscow) was a freshman at Gakuen Hetalia High with a…problem. She was being bullied but this bully…. she didn't know. She had strange feelings for him whenever he wasn't around, because she saw how he acted to everyone but her. It made her wonder why she was targeted, and why she couldn't find someone to help her through it. She sighed and was walking through the hallways when she was slammed into a locker. (Gakuen! AU. Anyone welcome, preferred male! Oc, 2p, Cannon! Anyone welcome! Romance please…be anyone I don't care! Lemon?)

**You:** It was a normal day in The World Academy for Arthur Kirkland. He gave a few detentions to unruly students, did some paperwork, and once again ran face first into the new student transfer, Alexandra

**Stranger:** Alexandra rubbed her head, and looked up seeing Arthur. "O-Oh! Privet Mr. Kirkland!" she said. She held her books to her chest, smiling a little.

**You:** He glared down at her; embarrassed that his distraction had made him run into this particular student again...At least it hadn't been France. Actually, he almost wished that it had been France, because he could punch the frog, and not have to deal with HER again. .

**You:** He turned away from her, remembering that a gentleman is nothing less then polite to any lady, regardless of who they were and how they acted. Not that Arthur particularly cared about how Alexandra acted, he didn't. He just liked to be informed about possible troublemakers.

**Stranger:** Alexandra tilted her head confused, but sighed frowning. "Da, of course, judging me by my brother." she shook her head and turned the other way, about to go to class. It really was her biggest pet peeve, people thinking of her in the wrong way...she wasn't her brother!

**You:** Arthur winced slightly at the girl's comment, but he wasn't about to call her back and explain it to her. He was sure that she was trouble, not by how she acted, but by how he reacted, and he wasn't about to let her enter his life so easily. "Tell your brother that he needs to stop drinking in school. It sets a bad example." He quipped at her back, putting as much venom as he could in those few words.

**Stranger:** She cringed and growled. "Da, fine. I-I will." she clenched her fists in fury and sadness. Really? This wasn't how it was supposed to be at all. She was supposed to break out of her brother's shadow, and be her own person. She ran down the hall, turning a corner into the library. She had free period so she went to the library because...well. It was a high school. No one came to the library often. She sat down amongst the bookshelves and grabbed a random book, pretending to read.

**You:** To bad for her, within the next half an hour, Arthur had chased 2/3s of the Bad Touch Trio down to that very library. Cursing the fact the Gilbert had somehow managed to evade him, he -once again- ran into the poor girl. Actually, he had tripped one over a loose section in the carpet and fallen directly into her lap. With his face burning red, he tried to stand up, only to fall again.

**Stranger:** She had actually begun to read, getting very into the story when she was graced with the Brit falling into her lap. Snapping her out of the reading world, she yelped and looked down at him in embarrassment and slight horror. "H-Hey! Get off of me!" she exclaimed her face bright red as well, not strong enough to get him off. "S-Seriously! I was r-reading!"

**You:** His face burned brighter, realizing that he had accidentally placed his hand on her hip while he tried to pry himself up. He quickly pushed himself away, falling harshly on the floor before her. "Its not like as if I wanted to fall on you!" he growled, more embarrassed then angry. Ignoring the small tingle of glee that now warmed his belly, he stood up and backed away.

**Stranger:** She huffed, standing as well his hand on her hip bringing only the slightest of pleasure to her. "Well, its not like I wanted you to find me. B-But you're forgiven." she said, crossing her arms. She leaned against the wall of the library, looking away after picking up her book. She hadn't expected him, not at all. In fact she was expecting to be left alone for the period, and then go home considering it was the last period of the day.

**You:** He appeared surprise for a millisecond, before he rubbed his hands on the back of his head. Somehow those simple words had managed to make his anger fade, leaving only the silly glee behind. He didn't like it, he didn't like it at all. So he turned away, and ran off as quickly as he could, forgetting all about the two scoundrels that he had to give a detention too.

**Stranger:** She blinked in surprise as he ran off, and for some reason...she began to laugh. She didn't know why but she laughed at his antics, when usually she would stop her foot and frown. She noticed some of the Bad Touch Trio, running away as well but she shook it off. Her heart was pounding twenty miles an hour, and it wasn't right.

**You:** Making his way home, Arthur would have liked to say that he finally found some peace, bit sadly that was not the case. At one point he noticed that Antonio and Francis had followed him, laughing their behinds off. He obviously ignored them, but they weren't called the BAD TOUCH for nothing. After being tackled to the ground by the two, and had some tomatoes shoved into his face, he finally gave in and looked at them.

**You:** "Hon, hon, Lapin~ is that a crush I just saw back there? Glinting in your eyes as you blushed and ran away?" laughed Francis, much to Antonio's confusion. "But Francis, you said it yourself. Why are you asking him? Did you forget?" Francis smiled sadly at his slow friend, and turned back to the Brit who was glaring both of them to death. "What do you want Francis?" The 'gentleman' spit out, struggling once more after the mentioning of the word 'crush'. "Nothing, I just wish to give you a little help, is all~" he quickly got a few condoms out of his pocket, and began stuffing them on the Brit's pockets. "First of all, you can't forget to 'play' safe. It wouldn't do to have you reproduce~ we have enough people with ugly eyebrows as it is. Second, you must-"

**Stranger:** Alexandra was walking home, being thoroughly annoyed having been pushed around by her brother when she noticed Francis seemingly all over Arthur, and Arthur desperately trying to get him away. She frowned, and having heard about ugly eyebrows she growled and came up kicking Francis over with her foot. "Francis, there are some ladies back there just dying to meet you. Go play nice da~? kolkolkolkolkolkol~" she growled. As he ran off she looked to Arthur, blushing. "Your welcome."

**You:** He didn't look at her, but as he pushed the Spaniard away from him, he did mumble something.

**Stranger:** Alexandra rose a brow, leaning in. "What did you say, Arthur?" she asked not being able to hear him.

**You:** "I said that 'your' in possessive, while what you meant to say was 'you're'." he still didn't look at her, so as to avoid her seeing his red face. How shameful for a gentleman like him to rely on a Lady like that. "But YOU'RE right, thank you."

**Stranger:** Alexandra blinked in surprise, and laughed. She pulled her bangs out of her face, and smiled softly. "No problem, Arthur." she said trying to stop her laughing. "But, do tell, Arthur dear. What was Francis teasing you about?"

**You:** His back stiffened, and quickly made sure that she couldn't sees any of the condoms that Francis had stuffed his pockets with. He had no such luck: some had already fallen to the ground, so he jumped on top of as many as he could, with his back facing her. "Nothing important, its just his usual dribbles of 'The French are the best, allow me to show you why, Honhonhon' and 'Look here, I'm so sexy~ Now let me grope you~'. " He was too embarrassed to care that he flawlessly imitated Francis' accent.

**Stranger:** She blinked, and was beginning to laugh when she saw a brightly colored package on the ground. She tilted her head and leaned over to get a better look at it, curiously. "What the hell?" she muttered.

**You:** He jumped 3 feet, already knowing what she had seen, and promptly steeped on it. "Don't worry about that! It's just something that Francis drooped. You don't want to know what it is, trust me!" In his rush, other packages of condoms fell from his stuffed pockets, which he had been hiding by turning away from her.

**Stranger:** She back up and noticed more of them falling out of his pockets. She leaned over slowly picking one up, as she looked at it standing back up. "Arthur... this is a condom..." she turned to him, chuckling a bit. "Francis dropped these hmm~?" she teased smirking. "I'm sure. Now... why would Francis give these to you?"

**You:** He flushed more, into a new hue of red altogether, while his throat froze. It's not like he could tell her that the Frenchman went crazy -or at least more crazy than usual-, and somehow he couldn't bring himself to lie to the cute lady before him. Surely it's because he was a gentleman, right?

**Stranger:** She put a hand on her hip, waving it in front of his face smirking. She wasn't one to tease, but...she found it much easier to be playful with Arthur as she began to laugh a little. He was handsome too, no matter his eyebrows however large they were. "Come on Arthur~ Cat got your tongue~?"

**You:** Arthur couldn't move, he couldn't respond as he stared at the laughing girl. How would he get out of this one? His thing wasn't girls, he never dealt with one who effected him so much. Thankfully for the Brit, Antonio -who until this point had been sitting 5 feet away from them, and watching it all- broke into laughter too. That's startled the Brit 'awake', but unfortunately not quick enough to make the Spaniard stay quiet: "Fusoso Artie, you are redder than Roderich after Gilbert kissed him for the first time!"

**Stranger:** Alexandra snapped out of it, and giggled smiling at him. She walked over and tucked the condom back into his pocket. "Its alright, I don't need to know." she shrugged, turning around. "Besides, Francis pulls crazy shit sometimes, so its okay." she said over her shoulder. "See you tomorrow Arthur~" she said walking home.

**You:** It took every last bit of Arthur's endurance to make it back to his own bed without passing out from relief. The next morning he was feeling a lot better: he had already given Francis and Alfred a detention -for having sex on the bathroom, and polluting the cafeteria with burger wrappers individually- and he hadn't run onto his own personal 'nightmare' yet. What a nice change.

**Stranger:** Alexandra had been talking to her friends, and discussing literature and things they had gotten into when her friends left her. She was walking down the hall, her nose stuck in a book when she bumped into someone. "O-Oh sorry! I didn't mean-" she began to say when she noticed whom it was. "O-Oh...Privet Arthur." she said backing up from him. "Sorry." she gripped the books tightly and smiled a bit.

**You:** Arthur hadn't been that surprised when he was ran into, although the running gag was that he ran into the girl, instead of her running into him. Still, he would at least concede that staying still on the middle of a hallway -no matter how empty it was- was just begging to be runned into. So he gave the girl a small smile, and jumped out of her way. He hadn't forgotten the embarrassment from yesterday yet, and he didn't trust himself to speak to her yet.

**Stranger:** Usually she would start frowning and getting upset, but... she laughed and smiled a bit wider at him continuing on her way. She couldn't even understand what was happening, but the entire school was ablaze. Only a little later on did she realize, it was the Gakuen Hetalia Annual Dance tonight. Her eyes widened in surprise when Poland and Hungary grabbed her, beginning to ramble on about dresses and things.

**You:** He stared at her as she was kidnapped away. His heart was ready to have a arrest at any moment, and his hands were sweating, but he had heard her, well Hungary, speaking about dresses, and he remembered that ball. He made his way back to his 'office' and sat down. The ball, he found out after looking at some papers, was tonight, and of course he hadn't been planning on going at all, but he suddenly wanted too. He wanted to go to a DANCE of all things, and he knew he wanted to go with Moscow of all people.

**Stranger:** Alexandra's two friends to the mall had dragged her out of the school after the last period. They had picked out they're outfits already, Hungary in a green dress that looked like and old school princess, Poland in a nice little pink cocktail dress. They were currently forcing Moscow into a blue sparkling gown that slung to her every curve, when she spotted The Bad Touch Trio...and Arthur. Poor Arthur, probably having been dragged along like herself. Poland and Hungary shook their heads and sighed giving her a new dress to try.

**You:** Meanwhile, Arthur was having the worse time of his life. Between the pre-sorted Francis, the privacy-lacking Antonio, and the loud, not-quite albino with ego issues Gilbert and the grammar mistake that he could just SENSE in the top paragraph, he was having an awful time. By the way, he reminded a certain writer, annoyed at the mistake made with his language, 'they're' is a short cut for 'they are', 'There' is for a place, 'their' is possessive -and what was supposed to be in the mistake above-. He glared at the air above him, sure that the maker of that mistake would feel it in his/her skin and run off crying to mommy. And in that half a moment of distraction, he somehow -and probably with the help of the trio- slipped on a wet puddle, and fell face first on the floor in front of the girl that he wanted to ask out.

**You:** (wow, that was long!)

**You:** (and no offense)

**You:** (I don't usually break the fourth wall so much)

**Stranger:** (D: I'm no good at grammar! But he broke the fourth wall~)

**You:** (he is just a very hardcore grammar Nazi, don't worry though: he won't break the fifth.)

**Stranger:** (Oh okay. Arthur, shut up! *shakes fist* )

**You:** Arthur: shakes fist back at the invisible writer that shook her fist at him.

**Stranger:** Alexandra had just come back out in the dress, annoyed at Hungary and Poland for having her try on so many dresses. She was about to go inside the dressing room once more, when Arthur fell in front of her. "A-Arthur?" she said surprise, leaning over to look at him. "A-Are you all right?" she said concerned for the British man.

**You:** Arthur sat up, spilling more mud into his pants, and looked shocked up at her. "Alexandra! Oh hello! What a fine day, no?!"

**Stranger:** She tilted her head in confusion, before she began to laugh. "Da, it is a nice day. What are you doing here?" she asked smiling, and teasing him. She really was curious though...What was he doing here?

**You:** "I am uh- I am" he stuttered a bit more before quickly continuing" I'M MUD-WRESTLING! IT'S A FINE DAY FOR MUD-WRESTLING, DON'T YOU THINK? HAHahaha..."

**You:** "Not that I want to be mud-wrestling, I am a gentleman after all, hehe." he began to fidget, and flush brightly, but it was fortunately hidden by all the mud in his face.

**Stranger:** She smiled softly, kneeling down while avoiding the mud as she wiped some mud off his face with her thumb. She giggled softly before standing up, and smiling down at him. "I'll see you tonight then mud-wrestler." She said as she was dragged back into the store.

**You:** He flushed a little more, and placed his only clean hand on the place where she had touched. Her hands were soft, but not to the point of appearing frail. He smiled again, his confidence growing slightly thanks to her comment. Perhaps flirting with her, and asking her out isn't as hard was he apparently believed until now. He didn't even notice Prussia and Spain dragging him away.

**Stranger:** Alexandra laughed, but was then forced back into the dressing room by her friends. Eventually it was time for the ball, the large ball full of excited teenagers and music. She had followed Poland and Hungary inside, having finally decided on a dress earlier. It was a long light blue dress that fluttered out at her waist, with a white butterfly pattern leading up the dress. Her hair had been put up in a pretty little bun, with small tendrils of hair falling out of it. Her makeup, having been done by Poland, was nothing special. Around her neck was a simple pair of pearls with an old-fashioned cameo hanging from it. She walked inside and was blown away by the amazing decorations, though this happened every year.

**You:** Arthur glared half-heartedly as he entered the ballroom. It was loud, and he couldn't give detentions to anyone who did something 'wrong' like wasting his time, or running too fast. He turned to the punch table, hoping that Gilbert hadn't spiked it yet, and accidentally caught sight of the most gorgeous girl in the ball. Alexandra wasn't too ostentatiously dressed, allowing her own beauty to shine through unlike most girls in the ball who wore too much make up and decorations to the point that they looked like clowns. He suddenly felt a little inappropriate in his simple suite, knowing that his brows often had him as unattractive as one could be, but he refused to not even try. Carefully, he made his way towards the girl, forgetting all about the punch.

**Stranger:** Moscow had been speaking with Hungary about the music choices, when Hungary was pulled aside to go dance. She waved her friend off and turned, only to be face to face with Arthur. "P-Privet Arthur!" she exclaimed smiling. "I'm glad to see you here!" The music played in the background, now fading out as she focused on Arthur.

**You:** Arthur gulped discretely, remembering what the BTT and Alfred had told him about flirting. So 1st) He smiled at back at her briefly before letting his lips fall into a smirk, 2nd) he used his accent: "Likewise my darling, I'm VERY glad to see you." and 3rd) he didn't cross his arms or stutter, although a blush might have made it through.

**Stranger:** She blushed, her eyes widening slightly. "W-Well..." she was at loss of words. Had some alien replaced Arthur? Where was the bumbling, stuttering, lovable man she had seen earlier? She smiled lightly, her face a bright red. "W-Well, wow...S-Someone had a swift change of attitude since this afternoon, didn't they~?" she managed to reply, her fumbling tongue worsening her nervousness.

**You:** His smirk softened to a smile briefly, before returning back to the smirk. "Well, time can do that." He stated simply, and he knew it was a ridiculous thing to say after less then an afternoon, so he added: "Why it has been an eternity since I last saw your smile love. I managed to take a nap and everything."

**Stranger:** Alexandra chuckled, her smile widening. "Arthur, your very funny." she responded, trying to stop her laughter. "I did not realize that a "nap and everything" changed a person so much." she teased, pushing his shoulder lightly. Though he was taller than her, she noticed, she did not have to look up very far.

**You:** He felt her touch on his shoulder, and as quick as it had been he felt his skin tingle afterwards. Still, he couldn't be stopped so easily. "Well, my little grammar-tramper, its not the nap, but the dreams that can change the person. In particular I had a very sweet one today."

**Stranger:** She smirked and leaned in a little. "What was that dream about, that changed you so?" She asked, laughing a little.

**You:** He smirked back, already forming a plan. "He held out his arm to her and smirked at her deviously. "If you truly want to know, then you will have to dance with me first." He winked at her. "It's quite the story, I promise that you will laugh."

**Stranger:** Her eyes widened a little, and her face turned pink before she nodded. "Alright, I'll dance with you." she said taking his arm... just as a slow song began to play. She almost couldn't believe the situation, it was almost too perfect...She shrugged and smiled at Arthur.

**You:** He smiled back, favoring the moment while he was getting ready to speak. (This is a spin off based on a dream that my RP Romano had in a Spamano Omegle) "When I had fallen asleep, I though that I had only 'transported' to a tomato field.

**You:** And there was this huge tomato queen telling me that I was to forbid the school from eating tomatoes in their meals.

**You:** But I refused, and tried to set up that 'tomato queen' with Spain, but she didn't like it.

**You:** So she sent a bunch of Squirrels to chase me off, and I ran until I was in Russia's house.

**You:** In Russia's house I was forced into a marriage with Belarus but I had somehow fallen in love with one of Russia's sunflower.

**You:** I ran away with the flower and I married her, and the dream ended with Spain waking me up, and asking where I had met a 'tomato queen'.

**Stranger:** Alexandra danced with him slowly, laughing as he told the dream. By the time he finished they were barley an inch apart. "You fell in love with a flower at my brothers?" she laughed again. "That. That is ridiculous!" she exclaimed. She was about to speak again, when she noticed how close they were.

**You:** "But it wasn't just any sunflower darling. It was you."

**Stranger:** She blinked in surprise, and her face turned the brightest red possible. "M-Me?" she gasped. She sat there dancing with him wide eyed, until she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She didn't care about how sudden it was, or what would happen afterwards...she just had to do it.

**You:** He was very surprised, mostly because he believed that he might have has comes in too strong, but he wasn't complaining. He couldn't complain about the soft feel of her lips as they touched his own so sweetly.

**Stranger:** She stayed there for a little bit before pulling away, staring at him. "That is the sweetest, most romantic thing you could have said." She said, breathing heavily. She was in awe of how perfect this man was, and how perfect they fit and...just...everything.

**You:** He smiled down at her, the difference in their height not being to big anyway, and hugged her close and for the simple sake of it, kissed her again, softer this time so as to show her how happy and relieved he was.

**Stranger:** She smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around him once more and getting as close as possible to him. She was relieved and excited that he felt the same...unless he was being a sick bastard and messing with her. But, he wasn't so she allowed herself to freak out internally, and continued with the kiss.

**You:** Arthur smiled as well, a hundred plans rushing through his mind about things that they could do together. They could go to the park, to the cinema, or maybe- His thought were cut short while a huge white-haired Prussian and his brunette partner smashed forcefully into his side, making him, and by extension Alexandra, fall to the ground. The Germanic couple continued on without stopping, but he swore that he heard a 'sorry' coming from Roderich.

**Stranger:** Alexandra yelped as they fell to the ground, tumbling onto her back as he fell on top of her. "A-Arthur! A-Are you all right?" she asked concerned, her face a bright red.

**You:** He blushed, and swiftly pulled them back up. "I'm fine sweetie, but I should have asked you that first." he blushed in shame. "I fell on you after all. So are YOU all right?"

**Stranger:** She blushed and nodded, laughing. "Da, I'm all right dear~" she teased, flicking his forehead.

**You:** "Hey, would you like to have some punch?"

**Stranger:** (Actually, I must leave writer DX)

**You:** (Awww, well, I have to leave anyway. I'm starving.)

**Stranger:** (Ah, night writer!)

Your conversational partner has disconnected.


End file.
